pregnantchallengefandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 1 (The Sims 4)
Legacy Continues!, best known Episode 1, is the first episode of the The Sims 4 Pregnant Challenge. In the episode, KPopp introduces VaggySunshine to be the new legacy carrier and makes her introduce herself around town, so that the civillians could be the next baby daddies. Plot VaggySunshine is first introduced in the Create-A-Sim of the Sims 4, whom was also revealed and announced to be the selected child to become the KPopp whom will carry on the legacy. Her traits and outfits were shown and immediately went right into the game, where she was moved into an assumed temporary home, since KPopp was attempting to put in the motherlode cheat. After moving into the temporary home, VaggySunshine was sent to the park, where she have first sighted a Sim named Julio Mix, happily playing chess on his own. As soon as she starts walking up to him, she was interrupted by a female civillian named Jesse Troutman, where Vaggy ruined her game by introducing herself to Julio. The coversation started and two civillians (Unnamed female civillian and Argus Troutman) had joined into the coversation, where one (Rodrigo Stale) had pushed VaggySunshine out of the way so he could have a better view of the chess match. KPopp threatened him that she will remember him. A couple of minutes pass by and the conversation's location was a hotspot, as they were joined by two more civillians. After some have left the conversation, VaggySunshine finally got her game and started talking to Julio Mix, where she had a fail attempt on the joy buzzer and showed him her crazy eyes. She then invites him to Oasis Springs, where they visit an assumed bar, where it was revealed to be just a gym that caused Julio to change his clothing. Soon after realizing it was a gym, VaggySunshine took Julio to the bar next to the gym, in which KPopp almost made VaggySunshine leave Julio at the gym. They arrive the bar, in which VaggySunshine had already brought herself to drinking at the bar, in which she ordered a Sweet and Spicy drink. While she was waiting for her drink, she met a sad Morgan Cheling, in which VaggySunshine had introduced herself to, so that she could contact him for a baby-making session in an future episode. KPopp complimented his panda hat and tells him that he and VaggySunshine would eventually make babies together. KPopp then started looking for Julio, whom was being entertained alongside other civillians by a comedian, in which KPopp had second thoughts about Julio and just switching to Morgan. However, he later yelled at VaggySunshine. which made KPopp go back and looked for Julio. VaggySunshine soon made the moves on him, in which he was an easy target. She then asked him if he wanted to go on a date with her, in which he accepted the request. Later, VaggySunshine and Julio started chatting and taking pictures with each other, until Vaggy felt uncomfortable in which she had to pee so bad. KPopp paused the game and immediately clicked on the option to pee on the toilets, where VaggySunshine appeared to walk slowly, trying hold her pee in. After releasing her relief that she made it to the toilet, Julio appeared to be heading for the bathroom, as he wanted to pee as well. KPopp clicked on him and see what she could do to him, until she found an option to do a sexy pose in front of him, in which she had chose just to see what happens. VaggySunshine then came in the toilet Julio was in, where she evntually saw his penis and was shocked, but did the action anyways. KPopp then made VaggySunshine order chips, since Julio didn't purchase her any. The episode then cuts to where KPopp had returned to her computer, since her boyfriend Alex (aka Whiteboy7thst) had given her some good news, that apparantly surprised her. She then chose the last two romantic options before making VaggySunshine go home, since she was tired. Later, VaggySunshine went home and slept for the very first time in her home, where KPopp had told the viewers that she will make a review on the game and how they can name the first child. As soon as VaggySunshine wakes up, she pees and performs an action, that KPopp thought that was sexual and showed that she felt uncomfortable on what Vaggy did to herself. VaggySunshne then made a humburger cake, where KPopp discovers the options you will get for the food and all. Vaggy then felt uncomfortable and confident for making a cake on her own, but poorly made. She then took a shower and texted Julio. KPopp then ended the episode by telling that how the viewers who have the game feel about it and that she should make a video, where she is serious about reviewing the game.